


Claire's Manual

by nosleepforthewatcher (creaturesofsnow)



Category: Supernatural, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturesofsnow/pseuds/nosleepforthewatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire Novak starts high school Amelia buys her a new computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire's Manual

When Claire Novak starts high school Amelia buys her a new computer to help Claire with her homework. But when Claire gets her new apple laptop home from the store and takes it out of the box it came in she noticed something odd about it. the first thing she notices is the the apple on the back doesn’t have a bite out of it. The second thing she notices when she turns it on is that nothing on the laptop is in English.

It’s not in any language Amelia recognizes though there’s something vaguely familiar about it like she has seen it before somewhere, but can’t remember where, though she feels like she should. Claire on the other hand recognizes were she’s seen this language before, or at least one very similar, inside of Castiel’s mind. It’s in a different dialect or something, she's not quite sure. But she can read a few of the words like ‘life’ and ‘creature’ and ‘fear’. After a bit she managed to open up a file in English.

_“In life’s name and for life’s sake…"_

But the oath is just a formality really she already made this choice years ago, one night in a warehouse, while she was tied to a chair.

But there is something to saying the words out loud, saying yes to a whole different power and responsibility, saying yes without any immediate threat or being coerced. While reciting the oath Claire feels at peace and whole for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on tumblr a few months ago. This version has been edited a bit from my first posting of it. I'm not sure about the title so if anyone as a better suggestion I would be happy to hear it.


End file.
